The Whistle
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: This is a Fantasy Love Story kind of like a snow white disney thing but not disney rated.. :P


Ok this is totally made up Glee Fanstay style so my take on a fairy tale ok enjoy

Sir prince Finn is strolling down the royal forest of the hills of Lima on his black horse Storm when he hears a young lady cry out "HELP!" He clicks his heels and makes Storm run into the night till he can hear the yells get louder and the sight he sees is the fair maiden and the evil black knight Sir Jesse. He jumps off of his horse and draws his sword and says "hey you lay your stinking hands off of her or I will have no choice but to slice you down with my mighty sword of might."

Sir Jessie lets go of the maiden and walks up to Prince Finn. "You and what army Mr. Fancy pants?" "This one" Finn whistles and knights from all sides ride on horses and surround the evil black knight Jesse gets down on his knees and said "oh have mercy Prince Finn… please." "Then get your evil butt out of my forest and never come back!" Jesse gets to his feet and runs to his horse and runs off into the night. Finn walks over to the maiden "are you ok my lady?" she looks up and just stare into his deep warm honey brown eyes. "Y-yes I am who are you?" "I'm Prince Finn of Lima and who may you be?" "I'm Maiden Rachel I live in this forest in a little cabin with my three sisters there not nice so I had to run away and I ran into that scary evil black knight. He was going to kidnap me and take me to his castle and make me his wife and I didn't want that."

"Well that isn't going to happen now come here" Finn puts out his hand and he helps her get on Storm "so where is your home?" "Right in the middle of the woods in a little field. "Ok I will take you back home but please stay out of the woods at night I may have scared off Sir Jesse but I know he will be back. At least take something with you like a dagger or even some hot soup you can throw it at him if he ever comes back and tries to get you if you ever need me I'm a whistle away." He hands her a whistle "here dear just call me." Rachel goes back into the cabin and walks past her yelling sisters and just goes up to her room and holds the whistle close to her chest and sighs and falls asleep.

Finn is back at his castle just thinking all about Maiden Rachel he is pacing back and forth when there is a knock on his door. "Come in" Finn says its his right hand man Noah. Noah bows and said "a letter came for you in the mail Sir Prince." "Thanks Kurt" and Finn takes the letter Noah bows again and leaves and shuts the door. Finn smells the letter it has a hint of perfume on it and he is like "hmm that is strange no name just Prince Finn is on the front and the words please read are on it to."

He opens the letter and starts to read

Dear Prince Finn

Its Maiden Rachel I cant make it to the castle because I don't think us maiden's are allowed at the castle so I had to sneak you this letter thank goodness your right hand man Noah excepted it and gave it to you I hope. Anyway I would love to see you again and thank you again for saving me from that evil knight Jesse. I was hoping you could meet me tonight at the pond in the forest we can just sit under the tree and talk.

Yours truly Maiden Rachel xo.

"Ooh I get to see her again" he gets cleaned up and sneaks out of his room when he is in the hallway he bumps into his farther Lord Will the king of Lima. "Hello son" says Will "Where may you be going this late at night", as he looks outside the sun is going down and its getting dark. "Oh hello father I'm just going for a stroll in the garden I will be back in a little bit." "Ok be careful out there son please take your sword of might." I will farther thank you" as he gives him a hug. "That's my boy" as Will pats him on the back. "Now run along and oh do take a coat it's a little chilly out there." "I will sir thanks."

After Will is out of sight Finn sighs and runs to the back of the castle and calls Storm and gets on him and starts his way to the forest. He gets closer to the pond where to meet Rachel. Then he sees her in a flowing green dress with a basket in her hand picking apples. He gets off Storm and walks over to her and hugs her from behind and whispers in her ear. "Hello" he says in a husky voice. Rachel sighs into his voice and drops the apple she had in her hand. She turns around and says "Hello Finn."

"I'm glad you came I had some things I need to tell you" she walks over to a blanket she brought and tells Finn to sit. "Finn I did some bad things last night." Finn looks at her and says "What did you do love?" "I-1" as tears start welling up in her eyes. He takes her and cuddles her in his arms. "Shh you can tell me what did you do?" "Promise not to tell anybody?" "Yes you can trust me." "I-I killed my sisters" as tears flow down her face. "What why did you do that?!"

"I did it because I told them about you saving me and they didn't believe me and were making fun of you and I couldn't take it anymore so I took my dagger out and slashed them." She started to cry harder. "Shh don't cry Rachel its ok I wont tell anybody." "Yeah but now I have no one left all my family is dead they were the last of my family." "Well you can live with me." Rachel looked up at Finn and said, "I can?" "Yes my farther is the nicest king in the land he will let you we have tons of rooms in the castle."

Rachel tackled him and hugged him. "Thanks so much" then their lips locked Rachel turned away and blushed. Finn laughed and took her head and rubs his hand across her cheek and kisses her again. They both laugh and lay down on the blanket and watch the stars. Rachel lies down on Finn's chest and falls asleep. A few minutes past by and Finn wakes her up. "Rachel honey I have to go."

She wakes up and says "but what about me?" "Well I want you to get your stuff together and I will come get you first thing in the morning ok?" "Ok" as she kisses him again and hugs him.

Rachel goes back into the cabin and spins around and dances. The next morning Finn goes to his farther and tells him about Rachel. Will is very pleased that Finn has found a mate he gladly accepts Rachel living in the castle. Finn hugs him and says, ""thank you so much farther." Finn gets cleaned up and goes to get Storm and rides back to Rachel's cabin to pick her up and take her to his castle and live with him for the rest of their lives.

Finn rides and gets to the cabin when he gets there his heart nearly stops in his chest. The cabin is ransacked and the windows are broken and the door is broken down and its just one big mess some deer and birds are trying to clean with sad faces. Finn calls out Rachel's name but nothing. A bluebird flies over to him with a note in its beak. Finn takes the note and reads it.

Dear Mr. Fancy Prince Pants.

I have taken your precious Maiden Rachel your lucky I didn't kill her. I need her to become my slave/wife if you want her back you will have to come to my dark castle over in the evil side of Lima an fight me to the death to get her back. If you win you will get her if you don't win well ha I don't know what to say fancy boy. You have two days to get her back or I will make her my slave and wife and she will work for me till she is old and gray and dies.

Finn was mad as heck he ripped up the letter and yelled. He pulled his sword out and ran back to Storm and went back to the castle to tell his farther. Finn burst though the door and Kurt was like Sir Finn what is wrong?" "Where is farther I must speak with him now!" "Calm down what is wrong?" "The evil black night Jesse has kidnapped Maiden Rachel. I must go rescue her before all heck break's loose."

Kurt runs to get King Will and Finn follows. King Will is in the garden smelling flowers and tending to his veggies. Finn storms up to him and says, "farther I need to speak to you." "What is it my son?" "Maiden Rachel has been kidnapped." "WHAT!" said King Will "what are you going to do?" "I must go to the evil side of Lima and save her." "Who has kidnapped her?" "The evil knight Sir Jesse." "Oh no not him again I thought he was dead?" "No infact he tried taking her a couple of nights ago me and my men saved her I wonder why she didn't use the whistle I gave her?"

Finn rides back to the cabin and finds the whistle on the ground broke in two. "Oh no" Finn says as he picks up the whistle "my magic whistle is broken I must save her." He gets on storm and rides into the night. The next morning he arrives in the evil side of Lima. Thieves and gypsies all look at him when he enters the town. They see his magic blade of might and back off by its reddish glow.

Finn sees Sir Jesse's evil castle goblins and fire surround it. Finn fights off the two guards by the door and walks in then he hears the voice only known to Sir Jessie himself. "Well look what the cat dragged in Mr. Fancy Pants I thought you would come." Finn pulls out his sword and yells to him "where is Maiden Rachel! "Oh don't worry she is fine I haven't killed her yet…" "You better not lay one finger on her or so help me."

"Oh what call your men again they wont get here and Rachel cant use her fancy little whistle I broke that thing all the magic is gone." "You will pay for breaking that my farther gave that to me when I was a little boy." "Aww sappy story I'm sorry" as he spits on the ground "there is your sappy story down the drain." Finn starts to run at Jesse but stops short when Jessie pulls out his dagger and puts it to Finn's neck. "I wouldn't pretty boy I'll slash you right here and then." Finn backs up and says "fine I will take your little challenge but I want to see Rachel."

"Oh you will get to see her she is going to watch us fight." Jesse leads Finn to the dungeon part of the castle and opens one of the cells Rachel runs out and latches onto Finn. Jesse pulls her hair and says "no you can't have him yet he must beat me in the royal fight to the death." Rachel gasps and starts to cry. "Finn you didn't agree to fight did you?" "Yes my love I did." "Finn no" as she tries to wrap her arms around his neck. Jesse holds her back. "Let go of me you fiend." Jesse laughs as she tries and tries but gives up and she slumps to the ground on her butt.

The fight begins at sundown be there or else. Jesse snaps and a little elf runs up to him and says "Yes your evilness what may I do for you?" "Put out a notice that Prince Finn will die tonight at the blade of my sword if you want to come watch come at sundown." "Yes your evilness I will tell the village right away" and he runs off into the castle and lets the townsfolk know.

Jesse throws Rachel back into the dungeon with Finn with her. "Her have you final time together I'll come back for you when its time to fight." Finn runs up to the door and Jesse slams it and Finn stumbles backwards and falls on his butt. Rachel runs to him and says "Finn are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine." "Oh Finn why did you agree to fight you are going to get killed I have heard stories about Jesse he is the best sword fighter in the whole evil side of Lima."

"Rachel dear I had to I don't want you working for Jesse you don't need that in your life I will win I'm the best sword fight in my castle even my own brother Kurt cant beat me and he is older then me." "Ok Finn I believe you" as she lies down on his chest and listens to his strong heartbeat. She mumbles to herself where Finn cant hear her saying a little prayer to the gods he will make it out alive.

An hour goes by and Finn hears a door slam and keys being inserted into there door and the door swings open with Jesse at the door with a black cape on and his sword of evilness at his side. "Come on sleepy head time to fight!" Rachel wakes up at the sound of Jesse's yell. "Finn no please don't do it." "Rachel I have to now let me go." A guard comes in and grabs Rachel by her arm and puts cuffs on her and makes her walk with Jesse and Finn.

They walk to the courtyard where the whole town is there to see the fight. Sir Jesse walks out and the whole crowd stars cheering then they see Prince Finn and they boo at him. Rachel is forced to stay on the side by the King of Evil Lima his name is King Sebastian. Rachel is chained to a pole by him and is force to watch the fight.

The fight starts with Finn and Jesse fighting with swords and shields. There is kicking and swords clashing and Finn almost gets stabbed but Jesse missed. Jesse kicks Finn's shield out of his hand and Finn falls on his backside and Jesse raises his sword about to stab Finn in the chest when Finn rolls and Jesse misses Finn then kicks Jesse and his shield is knocked out of his hand.

Then they fight with their swords Finn looses his and so does Jesse it becomes a hand to hand combat Jesse grabs Finn and pulls a small dagger out of his pocket and stabs Finn in the side. Finn goes down holding his side and Jesse laughs. Rachel busts the chains and runs to Finn's side. "FINN no!" as she starts to cry. She picks up his head and Finn tries to speak "R-Rachel I love you" as he closes his eyes. She lays her head on his chest and hears nothing. She starts to cry. "Finn no please don't be dead."

Jesse starts to laugh and the crowd goes wild. Rachel kisses Finn's lips and lays back on his chest and cries. Then she hears a small faint heartbeat and Finn opens his eyes. "R-Rachel is that you your kiss has brought me back to life." Rachel wipes her eyes and hugs him Rachel's tears heals Finn's wounds and Finn gets up.

Jesse is prancing around and doesn't see the scene behind him and Finn grabs Jesse and takes the dagger out of his hand and stabs him in the back. Jesse gasps out and falls to the ground and shudders and breathes his last breath. The crowd is like ooh and cheers for Prince Finn. King Sebastian runs off and flees the country but once he gets to the good side of Lima where the Good King Will and Queen Emma kill him.

Finn and Rachel head back to the good side of Lima and get back to Finn's castle and is greeted by Noah and King Will and Queen Emma. "Oh Rachel we are glad you are safe my son is the best." "Son what is the news where is Sir Jesse?" "Farther he is dead. King Will said well we have also killed his farther King Sebastian. "Well you two lovebirds go away no and you are free no more harm can hurt you. "Thank you" said Finn and Rachel.

Finn takes Rache's hand and they stroll into the courtyard. They go to the little pond and sit down by the water and feed the ducks. "Rachel may I ask you something?" "Yes Finn?" "Will you be my girlfriend and hope to become my princess one day?" "Oh Finn I thought you would never ask of course I would." Finn smiles and kisses her.

A couple of months pass

Finn and Rachel are happily married and sadly King Will and Queen Emma had passed away from old age but good news Finn is now King of Lima and Rachel is Queen and they have a little boy named Kevin and he is now Prince Kevin.

The end


End file.
